


Happy Birthday......?

by frogsheep



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sengen Week (Dr. STONE), my grammer is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsheep/pseuds/frogsheep
Summary: Senku's birthday is almost here, Gen wants to give him a special gift. But it turned into a fight?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda like an au where nothing happens in the year later (no stone war or things like that)

"More than a little, I already like you, Senkuu-chan. Forget about what I said to gain from it, it's probably the same for everyone else in the village too...... Guess you'll probably say this is gross though."

" ...Yeah, gross."

"Right?"

  
(Later that night)  
"Senkuu-chan! It's late night, time to go to sleep! Gen said climbing up the observatory.   
"I don't need you to babysit me. Plus I'm working on adjusting this telescope." "Don't be so mean~ but I'm glad you like the gift!"   
"Thanks a lot... And Gen, what do you mean the 'I like you' earlier?" He asked, suddenly facing the mentalist.   
Gen was a little shocked hearing that. He thought no one noticed his secret confession, but quickly acted normal.  
"I like you like everyone in the village, because you uses your knowledge in science to help us!" Gen swear that he saw a disappointment appeared on Senkuu's face for a second.   
"Oh okay I got it, good night mentalist." He said turning back to the telescope.   
"W-wait, I have a question, Senkuu-chan. Why did you ask me that?" Gen stopped him.   
Senku frozed. He didn't expect to answer it. "Um, well... I think I like you, but I don't know what 'like' is that. Maybe it's the romantic one, who knows...?" He face Gen again and laugh dryly.  
"Sooo you like me, Senkuu-chan?"Gen asked, walking towards Senku. "Yes I guess, but you don't. So let's just forget about it, we still got a lot of things to do in the stone world."   
"Nooo Senkuu-chan I like you too! I replied like that is because I'm afraid to be rejected. Now since we like each other, can we be boyfriends?" Gen ask looking into the scientist's eyes.  
"I'd love to. But don't expect me to say grossy words like 'I love you'." "But I know you do~"  
"Well you're right."  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Almost a year later)  
> Senku's birthday aka their 1st year anniversary is around the corner,Gen want to celebrate it by pranking Senku and give him a special gift later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12/30 is just a normal day with a hard-working Kaseki. So I skipped it:)

**12/29**

"Senkuu-chan,what kind of metals are not dangerous to our body? Like if we carry it all day long." Gen asked. "Aluminium, nickel, zinc, sliver, tungsten, platinum, gold...... and more." Senku said measuring some liquid. "Great! Then can I take some?" 

"Sure but we don't have some of them, and don't take too much." The scientist said without looking up from his experiment. "Thank you Senkuu-chan!" Gen pecked his boyfriend's cheek before he left. 

"Kaseki-san, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Old man Kaseki agreed immediately. "I want to give Senku a gift on his birthday, and I want to make this..." Gen told Kaseki about the thing he want to make.

"That shouldn't be hard, but I don't know Senku's..." "Don't worry I got it." Gen put out his hand and show it to the craftsman.

"It's about this size or a little bigger." "Okay I'll do my best!" Kaseki said excitedly. "Thank you Kaseki-chan, remember not to tell anyone!"

\--

**12/31**

  
"Gen! I finished it!" Kaseki called Gen from far away.

"Shhh! Kaseki-san, you're too loud!" Gen stopped him.   
"Oops sorry! Lets go behind the bishes there." Kaseki said.

"Okay I'm sure Senku didn't hear that, he's busy working on his experiment." Gen said as they sat down, and the old man open the small pouch.   
"Wow this is excellent Kaseki-san! You have such an amazing handwork!" Gen looked at the product and praised the craftsman. "It's nothing hard, and anything for you and Senku." "That's so nice of you, I really appreciate it!" Gen said happily. 

  
Both of them didn't notice that someone behind the tree heard all the conversation.  
\---

  
"Can you come here for a while, Gen?" Kohaku asked the boy next to Senku.

"Sure, what's the problem Kohaku-chan?" Gen said walking to the girl.

  
"So what was that?" She asked secretly. "What was what?" Gen doesn't know what Kohaku means.

"The thing you and old man Kaseki talked about early this morning, something for Senku, I assume?"  
"Oh you're talking about that... Yep, a gift for Senkuu-chan on his birthday." Gen finally realize what she is talking about.   
"May I see it?" She asks. "Um yeah I think." Gen said taking out the small thing.

"Wow this is beautiful! I'm sure he'll like it!" Kohaku was amazed by it. "I hope so. And I decided to prank on him first, then give it to him......" Gen told Kohaku about his pranking plan.   
"That should work, but you two might be hurt! What if he really gets mad at you and you guys never get back?" Kohaku asked.

"Don't worry I know Senku, he won't do that. Probably just asked me to do a lot of work." Gen laughed dryly.   
"Just- I don't want anyone to be hurt, promise me you'll be fine." She still seems worry.

"I promise, and remember don't tell Senkuu-chan!" He added. Kohaku nod her head and gave him a concern look before walking away.  
  
Gen it's a slight sleeper, so he can easily fall asleep or wake up. Senku is the opposite, even though he is in bed, eyes closed, it takes almost an hour for him to fall asleep. But once he's asleep, it's hard to wake him up.

  
**10:20**  
"Come and sleep, Senkuu-chan. Or you won't be able to get up tomorrow and watch the sunrise!" Gen called his boyfriend that is working on his project.

"10 more minutes, I'm almost done." Senku said. Gen sighted and went to sleep.

10 minut-no, probably 30 minutes later he feel Senku crawl into the bed beside him.


	3. Chapter 3

**1/1**

Gen woke up at about 4 a.m, the sky is still dark. He looked at Senku, who is sleeping with his mouth open and slightly snoring.

Gen loved watching his boyfriend sleeping, but decided to wake him up.

"Get up Senkuu-chan! It's 4 a.m!" He said.

  
Senku moved his body as a response, but didn't open his eyes.   
"Get up you sleepy head, the sun's rising in an hour!" Gen shaked the boy gently.   
"5-5 more minutes..." Senku snuggles into the mentalist and muttered.   
"God wish I had a video recorder and record you now. Why can you be so adorable in the morning?" Gen said while playing with the scientist's hair.

"Senku! Gen! Are you guys awake? Everyone here is ready to go!" Chrome shouted from outside.

"You heard that? Everyone's ready!" Gen said. "Okay let's go." Senku said getting up from his boyfriend.

  
The first year's sunrie is always gorgeous, everyone watched the beautiful scene speechlessly. Suika brought the tungsten bracelet Kaseki had made for her, and it also shined brightly.

After watching the sunrise, some villagers decided to go back to sleep, others choose to stay awake and start the day. Senku is the latter, he knows it's hard for him to sleep again after waking up, so he just starts working.

\---

(Afternoon)

"Senkuu-chan!" Gen out from Senku's back (behind) "What the hell mentalist! You almost freaked me out!" Senku jumped on his chair.   
"Today is the first day of the year, why don't you take a break?" He wrapped his arm around Senku's neck from the back and lean his head on the other's shoulder.   
"No we got a lot of work to do, it doesn't matter what day today is." Senku said still working on his project. He is now writing down some symbols and numbers, blueprints and calculation papers piled up beside him.

"Senkuu-chan taking a day off won't kill you! Just put these down and enjoy the first day of the year!" Gen tell his boyfriend.  
"Save it Gen, I'm not gonna do that." Senku said.   
"Senkuu-chan you need to rest! Why can't you just listen to me? Senkuu-chan~"Gen shaked the scientist's shoulder back and forth.  
"You are annoying mentalist. I said, I need to get these work done!" Senku starts to get annoyed.

  
"Senkuu-chan you're so mean! I just want-" Gen was walking to the opposite side of the table, but accidently hit the side of it.

And papers that piled up like a tower crashed to the ground straightly, with some papers floated in the air then swayed down like feathers.

Suddenly everything was in a mess.

"Oops sorry I didn't expect-" Gen said in shock, but was rudely cut off. 

  
"ASAGIRI GEN LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW I NEED TO DO MORE JOB BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"I-I'm sorry I'll pick them up-"

  
"No you don't have to. JUST SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Senku shouted at him, he pushed Gen outside and shut the door.

Gen was still shocked by the angry Senku when Kohaku ran over to him. "Are you okay Gen?you don't look well!" She asked as they walk to her house.

  
Once she close the door behind them, Gen couldn't help anymore and start to cry "I-I-" tears stopped him from finishing the sentence.

"You don't have to say it now. You can just cry like you want, and if you want to talk, I'm here." Kohaku said patting Gen's back.

\---

Dinner time has come, Gen usually brings their supper to where Senku's working and they eat together. But since they had a fight Senku has to take his meal by himself.

  
He didn't see Gen when he came out, but saw Kohaku taking a bowl and shot cold glares at him before she went back to her hut.

  
Senku is hardly asleep that night, he hasn't seen Gen after a shouting at him. He tossed and turned thinking about Gen.

  
_I_ _am busy on my work and that mentalist just come and bothers me, even ruin my papers that was in order._  
 _I didn't do anything wrong. Maybe just shout a little bit too loud... Overall, it's Gen's fault, if he didn't annoy me..._


	4. Chapter 4

**1/2**

Senku was woken up by a loud 'bang' on his door.

"Senku are you still sleeping? Senku--" " Come in." He said yawning. 

Kohaku opens the door. "I have called you like three or four times! how come you didn't wake up?" She asks.

"I am now. And why are you calling me?" Senku rubbed his eyes. "Well Gen told me to wake you up. He said you'll blame yourself if you wake up in the evening, and found that you've done nothing today." She said. 

"That mentalist." Senku sighed.

"Speaking of Gen, he told me what happened yesterday. How dare you yelled at him like that! He's your boyfriend!" "-an annoying boyfriend." Senku correct her. "And he messed up my papers!" He add. 

"That was just an accident, and he apologized to you, didn't he?" "But-" " All he wants is your attention, Gen just want you to spend some time with him, not always science." "......" "But you just shout at him like he's the worst person in the world. And guess what? You made him feel like he's a burden, you hurt him a lot. But now you just pretend like nothing happened!"

Kohaku tried to control her emotions, but it seems to fail. 

Senku didn't notice how much he had hurt Gen until now. He just stayed there wordlessly. 

After Kohaku left, Senku starts to work. But the more he wants to concentrate, the more he thinls about Gen. The shocked face he yelled at yesterday came to his mind. Senku shake them off and decided to go out for a walk. 

Everyone is happy working, talking, or playing. When he walk near Kohaku's house, where Gen is supposed to be at, he heard sobbings coming out.

"M-maybe going back to Tsukasa's will be better for me. I am popular there a-and Senkuu-chan would be happy because he don't need to see me anymore..."It was Gen crying.

"No don't do that! Everyone here needs you, I'm sure Senku didn't mean it, he's just too stressed out! And you..."

Senku walked away until he couldn't hear that anymore.

He has never seen or heard Gen cried before. When he heard those words, his heart shattered into pieces.

\---

"Do you think that worked?" Kohaku asked. "Probably. I can sense his sadness for some reason." Gen said.

"Honestly speaking, are you sure you're fine?" "Sure, I'm not that weak!" Gen said with a fake smile. 

"But you actually cried last night, and I assume some of your words and tears today are real." She doesn't believe him.

"Yesterday I was just frightened, that's all. And today...well you may be right. I'm still a bit down for this. But believe me, that's not a problem." Gen said giving blonde girl the smile earlier. 

Don't worry about me Kohaku-chan, let's think about the plan. We should call Chrome-chan right? But it's quite late now, maybe we call him tomorrow?" 

"Kohaku, are you in there?" Chrome's voice came from the door. "Ah, speak of the devil." The blonde girl said opening the door. "Hi Chrome, any problems?" She asked the boy. "Is Gen here? I haven't seen him the whole day!" He asks.

"That's the point, close the door and come in." Kohaku command. "Oh hi Gen! Why are you here? Have you been here all day long?"

"That's what we're gonna talk about! Would you please sit down and let us explain the story?" Kohaku said. "Of course! I would love to know!" Chrome said excitedly. 

"So Gen was playing a prank on Senku for his birthday aka their first year anniversary......"


End file.
